Promesa
by UchihaSasku
Summary: Los mejores amigos desde pequeños.Una carta.Un adiós ¿Será que Sakura le diga a su mejor amigo lo que siente por el?¿Sasuke que sentirá por su amiga? EDITADO


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto, lo uso sin fines de lucro.**

_Primera publicación: 12-13-09 _

_Publicación editada: 21-04-2011_

* * *

**Promesa**

**Por: UchihaSasku**

_Ring…ring_

Una silueta en la cama se empezaba a mover por causa del ruido.

_Ring…ring_

—Maldito ruido — bufó una joven, mientras con la mano buscaba el aparato.

Se levanto con desgano y enseguida se dirigió al baño ya que como era costumbre siempre llegaba tarde.

Ya estando lista, se miro en el espejo y fijo su mirada en lo que llevaba puesto, unos pantalones ajustados con una playera de color como sus ojos: verde jade. Se detuvo al ver su peculiar color de cabello haciendo una sonrisa al recordar a sus amigos, pero sobre todo en uno en especial.

Nadie sospechaba. Ella seguiría escondiendo ese sentimiento como un tesoro bajo llave en su corazón, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la hacia sufrir, aunque ah hecho todo lo posible para reprimir ese sentimiento no lo logra, es más grande que su propia decisión de dejarlo. Cuando ve al protagonista de ese amor, se olvida de esa promesa diaria.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que era tarde.

—Un día normal— susurro con una sonrisa ladeada viendo por última vez su reflejo, para después salir corriendo e irse a la escuela.

**.:.**

—Buenos días— pronuncio con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigos afuera del salón esperando al profesor.

— ¡Ey frentezota! De nuevo tarde — dijo Ino con sorna dibujando una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

— ¡Sakura-chan! Que bueno que ya llegaste – grito un rubio acercándose a la chica para darle un gran abrazo.

— ¡Naruto suéltame! ¡Me estas asfixiando! — pronuncio Sakura empujando a su amigo.

— ¡No me empujes, Sakura-chan! — dijo el rubio haciéndose el indignado.

Mientras los demás empezaron a burlarse del rubio, ella comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su amigo; su búsqueda finalizo adentro del salón, en donde lo vio sentado con la mirada perdida en un libro, estaba tan concentrada en la imagen del chico que no se dio cuenta que los ojos azabaches la miraban de igual manera, cuando sintió la mirada del joven se ruborizo al instante.

El sonrío de lado como muestra de saludo a lo que ella le regalo una gran sonrisa; él regreso la vista al libro mientras ella solo agacho la mirada, Sakura no podía, mejor dicho ella no debía sentir eso por su mejor amigo, pero su corazón no conocía de deber, el solo sentía.

Se dio una bofetada mentalmente al pensar así. Ellos eran amigos desde la infancia. Él solo la veía de esa forma y nunca la vería de una forma diferente. Y eso era lo que le dolía, por que ella sentía algo más una amistad. Dolía verlo y tener que esconder ese amor y mentir todos los días que estaba bien. No podía cumplir la promesa de olvidarlo, ya que al solo verlo, ese juramento se esfumaba, como si nunca hubiera existido. Levanto la mirada perdiéndose en el horizonte, sus ojos mostraban tristeza, no lo podía ocultar.

Ella no se daba cuenta, que una mirada azul, la estaba mirando fijamente y vio el cambio de humor de su amiga; Sabía desde hace tiempo que Sasuke solo hablaba con Sakura, de hecho él no tenia muchas amistades, por eso ella trataba de juntarlo con ellos, pero su actitud no ayudaba en mucho. De hecho muchos se preguntaban como Sakura aguantaba a una persona como Sasuke, si eran totalmente diferentes. En ese momento comprendió todo, su amiga sufría por él.

Una sonrisa surco en los labios de la rubia cuando entendió que era lo que sucedía. Ella tenía que ayudar a su amiga, ya no quería ver de nuevo esa mirada tan triste.

— Ino, ¿Te estas volviendo loca? – pregunto Naruto con su característica sonrisa.

Pero la contestación de la rubia fue un golpe, cuando iba a reclamar Naruto llego el profesor y enseguida se metieron al aula.

Sakura entro al salón y empezó a buscar con la mirada donde sería su lugar cuando lo encontró se dirigió a él y cuando estaba a punto de poner sus cosas alguien la hizo a un lado para quitarle el asiento, cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver a su compañera de cabello rojo y pudo notar en su mirada la arrogancia al haber ganado, cuando se levanto decidida a reclamar...

— Haruno ya siéntese de una vez, o ¿tenemos que darle un mapa? — dijo el profesor con voz cansada y un tanto fastidiado.

— No, profesor — contesto Sakura de la misma forma.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con unos orbes más oscuros que la noche misma, los ojos que la hacían temblar, esa mirada que era la protagonista del amor y dolor que sentía al mismo tiempo. El profesor dio un golpe en el escritorio, que despertó a Sakura del trance y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke le señalaba el lugar de alado, a lo que sonrío como agradecimiento.

Transcurría el día normal; entre clases, Sasuke se ponía a leer él libro que ella le había regalado, Sakura ya se había acostumbrado al silencio de él, sin darse cuenta el ambiente era cómodo para ambos, era como si ellos no necesitaran palabras para expresarse.

La última hora llego, la materia más complicada para la joven, así que tenía que poner atención extra para poder entender, sin contar que a veces ella se quedaba con sus compañeros por las tardes en la biblioteca para repasar ó a veces le pedía ayuda a Sasuke.

Durante la clase Sakura no podía evitar hacer pequeños puchero al no entender la clase, él no podía apartar la mirada al ver los gestos tan infantiles y graciosos de la chica, sabía bien que ella no entendía y era cuestión de tiempo que empezara a desesperarse.

Sakura pudo escuchar una pequeña risa que provenía del Uchiha, extrañada volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que se estaba burlando de ella, a lo que la joven contesto arrugando la nariz y se cruzaba de brazos y volteando su cara con indignación hacia el otro lugar, él cual ocupaba Neji, a lo que él, le sonrío a la chica, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo naciera en las mejillas de ella, Sasuke se dio cuenta y al momento endureció la mirada, no le agradaba que otros hombres le sonrieran de esa forma, ella volteó a ver a Sasuke y vio que estaba mirando a Neji muy fríamente, sabía bien que Sasuke no le agradaba el chico por eso prefirió parar el asunto.

Le toco el brazo para que la mirara y cuando lo hizo, solo sonrío y dirigió su mirada al frente de la clase.

Al término del día de clases, los amigos de Sakura la estaban esperando para irse juntos mientras le decían que se diera prisa, ella estaba anotando unas cuantas cosas y se apresuraba a guardar sus cosas. Al estar lista, volteo a ver a su amigo que estaba haciendo lo mismo.

— Sasuke, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? … será divertido — lo dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza al pasar más tiempo con él.

— Hmp — bufó el joven.

— Eso no es una contestación, Uchiha — respondió entre dientes Sakura.

— Hmp — sonrío de lado el moreno.

La chica estaba por reclamarle, que contestara como gente normal cuando escucho las palabras de Sasuke.

— Quédate conmigo… Sakura — pronunció en voz baja el muchacho, haciendo que la portadora de ojos jade se sorprendiera por sus palabras.

Ino miraba todo desde el otro extremo del salón y pudo notar que era momento de ayudar a su amiga.

— Ya vámonos, chicos — dijo la rubia a sus amigos y volteo a ver a su amiga. —Sakura, nos vemos después —finalizó con una sonrisa. No tardaron en refunfuñar los amigos de la chica al saber que no los acompañaría, pero Ino se hizo cargo con una mirada, dejando a solas a su amiga y a Sasuke; no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y susurrar un "Suerte".

Después de que se habían ido los amigos de Sakura reinaba el silencio, él estaba absorto en su lectura y ella trataba de estudiar un poco, pero el ruido del pasillo la sacaba de su concentración y empezaba a hacer sus típicos gestos. Todo esto ante la mirada de Sasuke, él no podía negar que le divertía verla batallar pero, solo por hoy iba hacer algo diferente.

— ¿Que no entiendes? sabes te puedo explicar... somos amigos ¿no? – pronunció Sasuke con simpleza, sin apartar la mirada del libro que sostenía con una mano.

_Amigos... _se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra tan corta y tan dolorosa para ella. No lo podía culpar, él no tenía la culpa.

— Si, gracias Sasuke – musito la chica desviando la mirada para que él no se diera cuenta de su estado de humor, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que él se percato.

— ¿Paso algo malo? — preguntó confundido, desde hace tiempo sentía que Sakura estaba un poco perdida.

— No, como crees — trato de sonar feliz, haciendo el intento de sonreír, pero al parecer no recordaba con quien estaba. Él su amigo de la infancia, no le podía ocultar nada... al menos no todo.

— Talvez, quieras alcanzar a los demás — dijo Sasuke mirando con gran interés el libro. — ¿Sabes? No me molestaría si te fueras, puedo ser un poco aburrido – término diciéndolo con un tono más cansado.

— Te equivocas, me gusta tu compañía — mascullo la joven mientas sus mejillas se pintaban de un tenue color rosado.

Él solo sonrío de lado al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

Estaban caminando hacia la salida de la escuela, ella quería saber tantas cosas, pero lo que realmente la estaba matando era saber porque le había pedido que se quedara con él. Pero no sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar su respuesta. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya estaban en la salida, ya que en la mayor parte del camino se había fundido en sus pensamientos.

—Sasuke — llamo con voz segura pero con su mirada perdida en su alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasa? — contestó Sasuke alzando su ceja al ver a Sakura tan nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible, que muy apenas escucho su acompañante.

— ¿Por qué, que? —pregunto intrigado con voz grave y tratando de verla a los ojos, pero ella miraba todo menos a él.

— Porque me pediste que… me quedara… contigo – soltó al fin viéndolo directamente a los ojos, ella sentía que en cualquier momento iban a salir las lágrimas.

— Ah — suspiro más tranquilo, pensaba que era otra cosa. — Me agrada tu compañía — soltó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo —Somos amigos ¿no? — termino con una mirada hacia al cielo.

Sakura bajo la mirada.

— Supongo — pronunció a punto del llanto.

Él se dio cuenta de tan repentino cambio de humor. Empezó a mirarla de reojo, podía ver sus ojos con un extraño brillo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Sintió un duro golpe en el corazón, no le gustaba que la gente que él apreciaba sufriera. Se sentía impotente al no saber la causa de ese dolor y fue cuando recordó a Neji, tan solo imaginar que él era la posibilidad de ser el causante de la tristeza de Sakura, apretó sus puños con gran fuerza mientras frunció el seño.

Él no podía imaginar a su amiga con otro hombre, simplemente no lo soportaría... ella era suya. Se golpeo mentalmente al pensar esas tonterías. Cuando vio que el transporte de Sakura estaba a punto de llegar, fue cuando reacciono; él quería demostrarle su apoyo como ella siempre lo hacía con él, incluso golpearía a cualquiera que fuera capaz de borrar esa sonrisa.

Sakura pudo sentir unos brazos rodearla desde atrás, el perfume de Sasuke la invadió al instante.

— Nos vemos Sakura — susurro en el oído de la chica. Ella estaba en shock, no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, fue cuando vio por primera vez el transporte de ella esperándola y se marcho sin ver atrás, tenia miedo a hacerse falsas ilusiones.

¿Por qué eso era, no? Falsas ilusiones… _¿verdad?_

**.:.**

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

— ¿Por qué? —se repetía Sakura estando en su cama, haciendo que sus lagrimas no pararan de salir, se sentía una tonta al estar así. Muchas mujeres quisieran tener una relación con él. Fue cuando paro sus pensamientos. — ¿Una relación? pero...somos amigos ¿no?— recordó y se volvió a hundir en sus pensamientos mientras se dejaba llevar por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

**.:.**

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto Sasuke.

— Ha llegado esta mañana, es para ti — contestó un joven parecido a Sasuke, solo que su apariencia era más madura, su cabello era largo y estaba sujeta a una coleta, al parecer la falta de sueño se había vuelto visible en sus rasgos.

Sasuke abrió el sobre para saber de que trataba y cuando se entero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa de saber que era el contenido de la carta.

— No puede ser —musito sorprendido moviendo su cabello para atrás.

— ¿Paso algo? — preguntó el mayor con una ceja alzada por la intriga de ver a su hermano de esa forma.

— Hmp, nada Itachi... no pasa nada — le contesto con una sonrisa torcida.

Itachi solo pudo ver como desaparecía su hermano menor en el pasillo.

**.:.**

_Pipipi_

— Maldito ruido — susurro Sakura mientras se movía entre las sabanas de su cama.

_Pipipi_

—Malditos aparatos — refunfuño la joven cuando había tomado el celular, era un mensaje de parte de él que decía "Sakura, tengo que decirte algo muy importante esta noche, en el parque de siempre dentro de una hora".

Al leer el mensaje no pudo evitar, derramar una lágrima dejando caer el celular, haciendo que despertara del trance adquirido. Se dejo caer en la cama pero ahora se notaba una sonrisa, talvez... solo hoy, iba a ser un día diferente. Se perdió en sus pensamiento, al querer adivinar que era tan urgente para no esperar hasta mañana, sin embargo estaba feliz... presentía que hoy iba a ser diferente.

**.:.**

— Llegas tarde — reprocho el morocho haciendo a una lado para que se sentara su amiga.

— Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo —contesto Sakura, no podía decirle que la verdad se había tardado porque estaba tratando de descifrar la noticia.

El parque era muy hermoso y más en esta época navideña ya que estaba adornado por luces y que hacían un bonito reflejo en el lago que estaba en medio del parque; también había un gran árbol con grandes esferas y alrededor estaban las bancas donde se encontraban los jóvenes, en el día se podía escuchar varios niños riendo al estar jugando pero de noche se veían parejas paseando por el lugar, pero esta noche estaba sola, ya que estaba pronosticada una pequeña llovizna.

— Siéntate – pidió Sasuke llamando la atención de Sakura.

— Gracias — pronuncio con voz firme la chica, pero solo ella sabía que su corazón estaba intranquilo.

— Hoy — empezó a decir Sasuke con voz pasible. —Me ha llegado una carta sumamente importante – pronuncio y al instante se le ilumino el rostro.

Al ver el cambio de humor de su acompañante, ya no podía sentir la felicidad de antes; Sakura empezaba a llenarse de ideas en su cabeza, se decía mentalmente que era un tonta de tan solo pensar que alguien como Sasuke se fijaría en alguien como ella. Llego a la conclusión que esa carta era de una chica que le juraba amor, como todas las chicas de la escuela, empezó a sentir un escalofrío al imaginar a otra con él. No podría soportarlo ¿porque le hacia esto? con este ultimo pensamiento desvío la mirada de Sasuke, para que no pudiera ver las lagrimas que estaban amenazando en salir.

— ¿Por qué? … Sasuke — pregunto con la mirada perdida. — ¿Por qué me dices, eso a mi? — lo dijo mientras resbalaba una lagrima en su mejilla, cuando movió la mano para poder limpiarla, sintió un calido roce en su mano, a lo que se sobresalto y abrió los ojos al tacto.

— Molesta — dijo con una sonrisa ladeada el joven.

— Si te soy tan molesta como dices entonces ¿por qué me has llamado? — lo reto viéndolo de frente mientras quitaba su mano del lugar.

— Aún no lo entiendes ¿verdad? — pronuncio casi inaudible.

— Entender ¿Qué?— contestó con sorna, no le gustaba tratarlo de esa forma pero le dolía aún más el pensar que lo iba a perder.

— Sencillo — contesto calmado mientras levantaba su mano para tocar el rostro de su amiga y pudo soltar una pequeña sonrisa, el corazón de la chica había vuelto a palpitar con nerviosismo, sus mejillas se colorearon de un color rosa al sentir el tacto. — Eres una persona importante para mi —dijo sin quitar su mirada de sus ojos. — Eres mi amiga ¿no? — finalizo desviando la mirada hacia el lago que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Sakura estaba empezando a odiar esa palabra y también a ella misma por pensar cosas que no eran.

— Claro que si, Sasuke — contesto más calmada mientras le mostraba una sonrisa, Sasuke no podía creer que su amiga fuera tan bipolar empezó a sospechar sus radicales cambios de humor. — Y que decía la carta — dijo para seguir con la conversación ya que podía sentir la dura mirada del joven pero en ese momento a Sakura ya le daba igual, estaba cansada de tanto sufrir.

— Hmp— bufo con pesadez al no entender que era lo que le pasaba a Sakura — Me aceptaron en la escuela de Suna, tengo que irme lo antes posible — lo dijo mientras estaba viendo con poco interés, las decoraciones del árbol de navidad; se sentía raro ahora que se lo decía ya no sentía esa felicidad de antes.

Se pudo ver en el cielo un relámpago, al parecer la amenaza de lluvia estaba presente.

Sakura cuando escucho la noticia pudo escuchar su corazón romperse; estaba preparada al oír que estaba enamorado de otra, pero de que se fuera lejos, nunca. Ella no quería que se fuera, ya no sería lo mismo... el tiempo que pasaban juntos, sus conversaciones, sus silencios, iba a perder todo en unos días, sencillamente no quería que se fuera. Las lágrimas de Sakura empezaron a salir sin pudor.

Al parecer el cielo sentía su dolor, ya que la empezó a acompañar con unas pequeñas gotas.

— No llores — escucho que le decía una voz muy calmada.

Sasuke solo pudo levantar su mano para poder limpiar las lágrimas que se estaban confundiendo con las gotas de lluvia. Nunca pensó sentirse de esa forma, no quería que ella lo tomara así.

Al sentir que iba a limpiarle el rostro, ella se alejo. No quería estar con él, no quería recordar su piel, su voz, su mirada si al final lo iba a perder. Se sentía furiosa con él, por no cumplir con la promesa que habían hecho antes, sin querer el pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente.

_— Sakura te prometo que nunca nos separaremos — decía un pequeño niño de cabello azabache mientras le daba la mano para que se levantara del suelo._

_— ¡Prometido, Sasuke! — Grito una niña con una gran sonrisa mientras se paraba del suelo, —Si rompes esta promesa, nunca te lo perdonare — dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero._

_— Prometido — dijeron ambos mientras se miraban a los ojos._

— ¿Por qué Sasuke? —musito la joven con voz cansada. — ¿Porque no cumples tus promesas, Sasuke? — le reprocho.

— Eran promesas de niños, Sakura — contesto con voz calmada mientras la mirada la subía al cielo.

— ¡No! Para mi no son promesas de niños, Sasuke — pronuncio con dolor. — Tú eres la persona más importante… para mi – lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

— Y tu lo eres para mi, Sakura — le contesto buscando su mirada, pero al verla se maldijo; estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas del llanto, en ese momento algo lo estaba empujando para que la confortara como cuando eran niños y ella le temía a las tormentas, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se movió solo y pudo susurrarle lentamente. — Es mi sueño, ¿recuerdas? — al fin pudo rodearla con sus brazos con una mezcla de fuerza y delicadeza. — Pero si tú me lo pides, me quedo. — finalizo acomodándose en la cobertura del cuello de ella mientras se inundaba del olor de Sakura.

— ¿Sueño? — el susurro fue tan bajo, que si Sasuke no estuviera tan cerca no hubiera escuchado.

_— ¿Cual es tu sueño? Sasuke — pregunto Sakura tratando de hacer conversación con su amigo._

_— Hmp... — bufo al estar pensando una respuesta._

_— El mío es que los dos estemos juntos para siempre — se adelanto la joven con una gran sonrisa._

_— El mío es… ir a la escuela de Suna donde estudio mi padre —dijo mirando hacia el camino. — Talvez ahí conozca, más de lo que fue — lo dijo de una forma distinta que Sakura no pudo descifrar._

_— ¡Lo lograras, Sasuke! Yo me encargare que lo logres ¡Lo Prometo! — expresó Sakura, mientras lo agarraba de la mano para empujarlo. _

Se dio cuenta que ella era egoísta. Levanto su mano para poder acariciar el cabello de él.

— No es necesario que te quedes — le dijo al fin Sakura. —Yo he sido la egoísta — lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacia el esfuerzo necesario de parar de llorar. — Lo siento — se separo de él para verlo a los ojos y disculparse. — ¿Cuándo te iras? — le pregunto sin ganas, el cielo aún no cedía a la futura llovizna que amenazaba.

— Mañana en la noche, Itachi ya compro el boleto — le aviso mientras con la mano quitaba los últimos rastros del llanto. — Te acompaño a casa antes que nos agarre la lluvia — se paro de la banca con gran esfuerzo, empezó a jalar la mano de Sakura para pararla pero ella no se movía.

— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría caminar un rato… sola — se levanto para empezar a caminar, ya a unos metros de distancia se dio una media vuelta para ver a Sasuke en el mismo lugar de antes.

— Nos vemos, Sasuke — se despidió con una sonrisa pero al voltear las lágrimas empezaron su odisea.

Él no se había movido, fijo su mirada en ella hasta que la perdió de vista. Empezó a sentir las gotas de lluvia más fuertes, decidió irse a su casa pero por alguna causa no le importaba terminar mojado así que se fue a paso lento mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos.

**.:.**

El camino se le hizo eterno, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que mañana lo perdería.

— Hoy no fue un día normal — se dijo viendo al cielo, él único testigo de su dolor.

**.:.**

— Ey Sasuke, ¿Sabes porque no ah llegado Sakura? — pregunto curiosa Ino, era bien sabido que Sakura siempre llegaba tarde, pero siempre llegaba.

— No — contesto sin humor el joven de ojos obscuros.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Porque te vas a ir hoy al extranjero? — exigió saber Naruto cuando entro al salón corriendo.

— ¿Quien te lo dijo? — pregunto mientras levantaba su mirada para encontrarse con la del rubio.

— Me acabo de encontrar a Itachi en la dirección, haciéndose cargo de tu transferencia — contesto el rubio ahora más tranquilo. — ¿No te agrada estar aquí? — preguntó el joven con cara de tristeza. — Sakura-chan va a estar triste sin ti.

— Ya hable con ella y entendió. — le avisó a Naruto y pudo ver que Ino estaba muy atenta a la conversación. — Me voy esta noche. — dijo mientras se levantaba para salir del salón.

— ¿Estas loco? — pregunto sin querer Ino, a lo que se gano una mirada de Sasuke. — Tú no puedes dejar a Sakura.

— Ella entendió. — finalizo para perderse entre la gente del pasillo de la escuela.

Ahora entendió Ino, porque no había llegado hoy.

**.:.**

— De una vez por todas reacciona, Sakura — gritaba Ino mientras se movía por todo la habitación de su amiga. — Se va a ir y tu estas aqui sin hacer nada. — le reprochaba con mucho enojo.

— Vete Ino — susurraba sin animo. — Anoche hablamos — le dijo con esperanza que fuera suficiente para que Ino la dejara en paz.

— ¿Le dijiste que lo amabas? — pregunto Ino con una ceja alzada. — Porque si no es así, entonces no le has dicho nada. — sentencio la rubio mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.

— ¿Como lo supiste? — pregunto anonadada la joven.

— ¡Yo lo se todo! — dijo con superioridad. — Si de verdad lo amas, se lo tienes que decir. — lo dijo con más calma.

En ese momento, Sakura se levanto de la cama y solo se puso los zapatos para salir corriendo, mientras miraba la hora... se hacía tarde.

**.:.**

El morocho estaba llevando su equipaje a la sala de espera del aeropuerto ayudado de su hermano mayor, se notaba más serio de lo normal incluso se podría decir que molesto hacia un tema en particular, su mente estaba divagando con todos los recuerdos que dejara atrás, pero uno en especial rondaba en la mente de Sasuke.

_— Nos vemos, Sasuke — gritaba una joven de cabello rosado._

Soltó un bufido mezclado con la tristeza y frustración al pensar que esa fue la despedida de su amiga de años.

— En un momento regreso, Sasuke — lo saco de sus pensamientos su hermano Itachi. — Registrare tus cosas, no te pierdas. — dijo con una sonrisa muy al estilo Sasuke, Para Itachi, él siempre será su hermano menor y él más que nadie, sabia que era importante ir a Suna; lo apoyaba, si. Le dolía, si, pero sabia que era importante para él.

Mientras tanto, la mirada de Sasuke estaba pérdida ante tanta multitud que había en el lugar, sentía gran coraje al saber que la única persona importante para él...

—Sasuke.

— Sakura... — al escuchar su nombre, ella se balanceo contra él, lo rodeo con sus pequeños brazos, lo apretó como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. — ¿Que haces, aquí?

— Perdóname... — empezó a sollozar la joven, sus miradas estaban fijas con el otro. — Siento un gran dolor al saber que te iras. — las lagrimas empezaron a caer cada vez más. — No supe como llegue hasta aquí, solo se que no quiero que te vayas.

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke. No pudo no sorprenderse, estaba anonadado.

— Te lo dije una vez... — empezó a decir Sasuke, mientras se separaba del abrazo para darle más firmeza a sus palabras. — Si me lo pides, no voy.

Sakura se sorprendió aún más al escucharlo tan decidido.

— No quiero ser egoísta, Sasuke. Es tu sueño, solo es que te voy a extrañar tanto. — confesó. — Te quiero mucho.

— ¿Crees que yo no? — sonrío con ternura mientras le limpiaba el rostro de las lagrimas. — Eres mí...

— Calla — detuvo sus palabras, no quería escuchar esa palabra. — No lo digas.

Ante tal suplica, accedió sorprendido.

— Cuídate mucho, llámame todos los días y cumple tu promesa —dijo nostálgica la joven.

— ¿Cuál promesa? — pregunto con una ceja alzada.

— De ser él mejor. — sonrío con arrogancia, lo abrazo una vez más mientras el sonreía de lado. — Te voy a extrañar tanto — sus lagrimas no querían parar de salir esa noche. — Yo... te amo.

Sasuke se sorprendió pero a la vez su corazón empezó a tranquilizarse ante tal confesión.

Él simplemente se acomodo en la coronilla de Sakura y empezó a guardar el aroma a cerezos que ella producía... era su favorito. Sus manos cobraron vida al bajar lentamente y posicionarse en la cintura de ella. Sakura al sentir esa travesía, solo pudo acceder y pegarse más a él.

Sasuke empezó a repartir besos en la frente de Sakura, después en la sien para terminar en la punta de la nariz, para ese entonces, Sakura estaba sonrojada a tal muestra de afecto del chico, él levanto su barbilla y pudo ver sus ojos verdes cristalinos por el llanto. Se perdieron en sus miradas, no se daban cuenta que se acercaban lentamente.

_Ring...ring..._

— Maldito aparato. —maldijo Sakura al escuchar su celular. Pudo ver en Sasuke una mirada preguntando si todo esta bien. — No te preocupes... es mi alarma.

Al escuchar eso, sonrío y se acomodo lentamente juntando sus frentes, viéndose a los ojos.

— También te amo, Sakura. — admitió Sasuke. — No me di cuenta desde cuando... pero estoy seguro que te amo. — sonrío al ver el rostro de su amiga, tenia unas bellas mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos tenían un brillo de emoción y tenia una sonrisa de gran felicidad.

Sakura sintió un calido roce en sus labios que poco a poco se volvió mas demandante y lleno de deseo, Sasuke podía escuchar pequeños gemidos por parte de ella, era la primera vez que escuchaba un ruido como ese proveniente de Sakura y ya era su favorito.

Detuvieron el beso, por culpa del oxigeno que amenazaba por ser protagonista en esta escena. A él le importaba un carajo si se morían por falta de aire en sus pulmones, esta vez sostuvo con su mano la cabeza de Sakura para profundizar aún más el beso, humedeció los labios de ella, pidiéndole permiso de pesar y ella no tardo mucho en entender y en acceder.

Sus lenguas bailaban un tango lleno de pasión. Empezaron a repartir pequeños mordiscos, succiones, se escuchaban gemidos a lo que el morocho sonrío con gran satisfacción, sus latidos fueron aumentando con gran rapidez, las manos de Sakura eran torpes, jalaba y zarandeaba el cabello de él, mientras Sasuke se aferraba a su cintura.

Nadie se daba cuenta de tal espectáculo que estaban dando los jóvenes, al parecer eran normales las despedidas así entre las personas de su edad.

De nuevo el oxigeno hizo de las suyas.

Al abrir los ojos Sasuke, pudo ver a una Sakura respirando entrecortadamente, su mirada llena de deseo, los labios hinchados por el beso, sus mejillas delicadamente rojas, su cabello desordenada con un toque salvaje. Él estaba lleno de deseo y al verla así, no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

— No es justo — susurro Sakura, soltando una pequeña risa.

— ¿Estas loca? — comento irónico.

— Estuve esperando desde hace mucho este momento, para que ahora te vayas. — soltó un pequeño puchero desviando su mirada hacia la gente de alado. Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada adorno en el rostro de él.

— ¿Quieres que me quede? — pregunto con una vos endemoniadamente ronca.

— ¿Porque siempre me lo preguntas?

— La tercera es la vencida. — soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— Quiero que vayas a cumplir esa promesa — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. — Soportare este vacío por ti — se acerco para abrazarlo. — Así que no me decepciones.

— Molesta — la separo un poco para poder verla. — Nunca te decepcionaría — soltó con una pequeña sonrisa, — viendo tu fascinación por las promesas... — sintió un golpe por parte de Sakura en el hombro, causando una risa en ambos. — Te prometo que regresare por ti. — pronuncio cuando se fundían, en un roce suave en los labios.

— Mas te vale, cumplir esta promesa Uchiha. — le dijo con enfado viendo hacia otro lado. — Porque si no, me conocerás. — informo a Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y pudo notar la mirada de él un poco perdida. — ¿Que pasa?

— ¿Me esperaras?

— No lo se — sonrío por dentro al ver la cara de él. — ¿Sabes? Este Neji es muy guapo y me ha invitado a salir — sintió una fulminante mirada.

— Te lo prohíbo — negó rotundamente Sasuke posicionándose más cerca y la rodeaba con sus brazos. — Tú eres mía y de nadie más Sa-ku-ra — lo decía con una voz seria y posesiva.

— Te amo y te esperaré mientras cumplas esa promesa. — le susurro cerca del cuello.

— Entonces, será la primera promesa que cumpla.

* * *

**¿RW?**

**«UchihaSasku »**


End file.
